


Risen and Found

by fuzipenguin



Series: Half Your Age +7 [24]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Older!Twins, Other, younger!ratchet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Ratchet gets an unexpected visitor





	Risen and Found

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr, this has been heavily edited to better fit in the 'verse

                “Well, aren’t you just about the cutest little thing… that seat taken, Sweets?”

                Ratchet’s head shot up and he stared blankly at the wall across from his commissary table. That voice… it _couldn’t_ be…

                His spark seized in a confusing blend of fear and hope and his suddenly lifeless fingers dropped his stylus. It rolled across the table and off the edge onto the floor, lost in the flurry of Ratchet shoving his chair back and spinning around. His feet got tangled in the legs of the chair and he almost felt flat on his face, but hands grabbed him by the shoulders and steadied him.

                “Getting clumsy there in your old age,” Sideswipe said, grinning at him. He released Ratchet’s shoulders and took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest, the smile widening at Ratchet’s shocked expression.

                “Sideswipe?!”

                “At your service once more, Cuteness,” Sideswipe replied with a wobbly curtsy, while Ratchet just stared at him, mouth agape. Sideswipe’s gaze moved to the empty table behind Ratchet and he frowned.

                “Are you still sitting by yourself after all these years?” Sideswipe asked, pointing at the three other empty seats. “Cuteness, we _gotta_ get you some friends. But, hey, you’re out of Medical, so… ommph!”

                Ratchet’s body finally unfroze and he flung himself at Sideswipe, throwing his arms around his waist. Sideswipe rocked back on his pedes before he steadied himself and slid his arms around Ratchet’s shoulders.

                “You… they said you were dead!” Ratchet cried into Sideswipe’s chest, shivering in remembrance of the horrible grief that had overtaken him when he had seen Sideswipe’s name on that list. “There was… a…a casualty report from Uraya…!”

                “Ugh. _Uraya_ … no lie, I got torn up pretty badly there, but the rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated,” Sideswipe replied, resting his cheek on Ratchet’s helm. Ratchet absently noted that he fit perfectly within the circle of Sideswipe’s arms.

                “You didn’t actually believe that report did you…?” Sideswipe chided. “C’mon… you know I’m better than that. If _Megatron_ can’t even take me down…”

                “… I didn’t think I’d ever see you two again,” Ratchet murmured, because he _had_ believed it. Especially when it had been over a century since he’d seen Sideswipe’s name on that report with no other news contradicting it. “I _mourned_ you.”

                “Ahh… I’m sorry, Ratchet,” Sideswipe said quietly, real regret coloring his tone. “Four hundred years is a long time, I know. Hated not being able to get in touch with you. At least _I_ had Sunny.”

                He squeezed Ratchet and leaned into him, Ratchet automatically widening his stance to support the extra weight.

                “Where’s… where _is_ Sunstreaker?” Ratchet asked after a moment, opening his optics. He craned his neck, looking around Sideswipe’s frame, expecting to see Sunstreaker just behind his brother. But no one was there and Ratchet felt a painful surge of disappointment. He doubted Sunstreaker would have let Ratchet hug him, but maybe…

                Then Ratchet realized Sideswipe was trembling.

                “Sideswipe…” Ratchet said, horror creeping up on him. “Sideswipe, is Sunny…?”

                “No! Frag, no!” Sideswipe exclaimed, releasing Ratchet and backing up a step. “He’s alive, I know that much. Just not here.”

                “Not… not here? Well, then where is he?” Ratchet asked, bewildered.

                Sideswipe rubbed his optics with the heel of one hand. “Uh… Kaon? I think. I’m pretty sure… he’s too far away for me to get more than a general idea of distance and direction, but Kaon would make the most sense.”

                “Kaon!?” Ratchet screeched in dismay. “That’s on the other side of the planet! How did you two get separated?”

                “I got pulled from infantry to tactical. I floated between there and Spec Ops for a while. Believe it or not, I have the ability to be both sneaky and think ahead. Not always… but sometimes!” Sideswipe said, giving Ratchet a wan grin.

                Now that Ratchet had gotten the hugging out of the way, he noted Sideswipe appeared weary. The excitement of their reunion had faded, leaving his shoulders slumped and optics dim. Ratchet looked closer and noted multiple scratches and scrapes in Sideswipe’s paint. It was also lacking the high gloss Sunstreaker had always insisted both of them wear.

                “Anyway, I got sent here,” Sideswipe continued. “Sunny was supposed to meet me, but his unit got moved at the last minute. He’ll follow. Eventually. It’s in our records that we’re not supposed to be separated for too long, but… there’s a war going on and all.”

                The smile slowly but surely faded from his face, leaving him with a faint air of discouragement. Ratchet instinctively darted back in and embraced him again.

                “Wow, two hugs. We should do this separated thing more often if this is the welcome I get,” Sideswipe commented, eagerly returning to their embrace.

                “The first one was because you rose from the dead,” Ratchet retorted. “The second is because I know you’re missing Sunny.”

                “Yeah. I do. A lot,” Sunstreaker admitted. “But like I said, I can still feel _him_. We couldn’t keep track of you, Ratchet. You’d think it’d be easier as there are a lot fewer medics than warriors, but with the stupid long-distance comms being down… anyway…”

                He drew back again, Ratchet reluctantly letting him go.

                “… Sunny’ll find me. He’ll have to, ‘cause I’m not letting _you_ go again.”

                Ratchet smiled shakily up at Sideswipe’s earnest face and nodded. “I think I’m ok with that.”

 

~ End


End file.
